


Altercation. Altercation. Altercation.

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ficlet, Other, im not vibing, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is just a vent
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Altercation. Altercation. Altercation.

Ouma Kokichi couldn’t deal with certain arguments that happened often, or time to time with the family members he lived with.

One of the arguments was about expired food items. He believes that expired foods that went out of date a year ago could cause health problems, but, no, his answer is nonsense and wrong. He doesn’t know anything about that subject. That’s what his grandmother and the internet thinks.

Another argument he starts up is a general concern, but doesn’t usually occur, and it isn’t loud or disruptive. Ouma feels like his mother works too much. Yes, she’s trying to support the family, paying for bills, food, child support, etcetera, but lately, she’s been more stressed than usual.

He’s worried about her; She’s doing too much, plus some vacancies on the side. Ouma knew it would eventually stress her out to a point where she couldn’t take it anymore.

Another argument began between his mother and aunt. Something not surprising at all; The argument began because of his gender identity.

His aunt was dumb enough to begin the argument online, where anyone could see how shitty she was being. 

Oh well, some people aren’t the most accepting (or not accepting at all.)

Another argument was a very small one, but it still hurt. His friend is ignoring him, but she brushes it off by saying that he just has to wait to be talked to; wait for her to stop and take time to talk to him.

Its nearly been 2 months. How long will it take for her to talk to him for just one minute?

Being jealous starts arguments. It starts a lot of them. Jealousy starts a lot of arguments when you say something over dramatic about a person.

Most of the time, it’s him that says something theatrical about someone.

God, sometimes he wishes that he overdosed on those pills 2 months ago.

Sometimes he wishes he was just dead; he wishes he didn’t exist.

There’s so much more than arguments that make him feel this way.

But, it doesn’t matter.

  
_ Soon,  _ He thought,  _ Soon I’ll be gone. Soon I won’t have to deal with these stupid arguments; stupid people; stupid places; stupid things; stupid events; stupid  _ **_anything_ ** _ anymore. _


End file.
